


Giotto e Nana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Tsuna non fosse figlio di Iemitsu?Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 21. Crack Pairing.Fandom: KHR.Parole: 469.Titolo: Giotto e Nana





	Giotto e Nana

 

  
  


Giotto e Nana

 

“Mi dispiace, ma come le ho detto il mio fidanzato non c’è” disse Nana. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani.

Primo si mise in ginocchio e le prese delicatamente una mano nella propria, sfiorandole il dorso con le labbra. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi capelli color dell’oro e il suo lungo mantello dietro le spalle, la stoffa strusciava sugli steli umidi d’erba.

Le due figure, infatti, erano ritte in piedi in un prato verde che si stagliava su un cielo azzurro.

“Quale sciocco lascerebbe da sola un tale prezioso tesoro?” chiese.

Nana arrossì, ridacchiando.

“Lei è un adulatore” disse, dimenando la mano davanti al viso.

Giotto si rialzò in piedi, facendo tintinnare le varie catene d’oro che indossava, del medesimo colore delle sue iridi. I suoi occhi erano attenti e il suo sguardo profondo.

“Dico semplicemente la verità. 

Questo ramo giapponese della famiglia non comprende le rarità. Per me è stato un onore poterla incontrare oggi” disse con voce profonda.

Nana sfilò la mano da quella di lui e girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare la gonnellina.

“Sono convinta che lei dica così a ogni ragazza che incontra” soffiò.

Giotto assottigliò gli occhi.

“Oh, proprio no. Mi permette di riaccompagnarla a casa?” domandò.

“Lei è molto galante, ma in realtà volevo fare una passeggiata qui in giro. Mi stavo dirigendo ai boschi dopo il templio. 

Casa mia è laggiù… Aspetti. Lei deve saperlo se cercava il mio fidanzato” soffiò Nana.

“Sì, conosco casa Sawada, ma la prego… Mi lasci accompagnarla in questa passeggiata” propose.

Nana ticchettò sul labbro inferiore e annuì.

“Non ci vedo niente di male” rispose.

Giotto le porse il braccio e lei vi si appoggiò, rischiò di perdere una scarpa saltellando sul posto e si lasciò guidare da lui.

“Sa, non s’incontrano persone come lei facilmente. Sembra vestito come il principe di un’altra epoca.

Mi fa ricredere sul fatto che la cavalleria sia morta” raccontò Nana.

Giotto rise.

“Non tutto ciò che è morto resta sepolto” rispose.

“Anche lei allora ama scavare? Il mio fidanzato non fa altro che fare buche in giardino alla ricerca di petrolio e oggetti perduti da secoli. Si sente un novello Indiana Jones” raccontò Nana.

Giotto chiuse gli occhi e rispose: “Scavare? Sembra divertente”. Le posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Sembra un’avventura, suona molto bene”.

Nana annuì vigorosamente.

“Io amo favole e avventure” rispose.

“Le favole sono anche le mie predilette. Se non esistessero, bisognerebbe trovare un modo per viverle” disse Giotto.

“Concordo! Lei sembra una persona così romantica! Sono felice di averla incontrata… Spero un giorno di avere un figlio tale e quale a lei!” trillò Nana.

“Se così sarà, voglio conoscerlo!” gridò Giotto.

Entrambi risero forte, mentre si arrampicavano lungo la scalinata del tempio, nella direzione della fitta foresta.

 


End file.
